No es mi padre
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Él se muere en la cama que una vez me perteneció. Albert Wesker no es mi padre, pero es lo más cercano que tuve a una figura paternal. El cuerpo de Leon S. Kennedy se va enfriando en nuestra sala. ¿Cómo se atrevió a buscar rescatarme luego de tantos años de olvido? No puedo permitir que me arrebaten a mi familia; no de nuevo. [Reto POV: primera persona] [Sherry Birkin]


**No es mi padre**

* * *

Sherry Birkin & Albert Wesker (no relación romántica)

* * *

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you are less than, less than fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

 **Fuckin' perfect** **— Pink**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen. Si fueran míos, Wesker estaría junto a Claire conquistando al mundo.

 **Dedicatoria:** A mi beta reader de toda la vida, **Polatrixu** , y a la ya muy mencionada **mafia** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror (niñas, las quiero)**. Ah, y a los valientes **participantes del reto personaje al azar escrito en primera persona**.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este fic participa en el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar " del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Quisiera volver a probar los sabores agridulces al escribir. Para los lectores de _Cuerpo cautivo_ , espero les agradara el capítulo y manténganse en línea.

* * *

…

Leon Scott Kennedy ha muerto. ¿El culpable? Aquel hombre que ha cumplido, a su particular modo, el papel de mi padre. El biológico, quien juró protegerme siempre, sucumbió a sus ambiciones; su esposa siguió el mismo triste destino, por lo que toda mi familia se vio reducida a un caballero de dudosa moralidad, con aires de grandeza y de Dios: Albert Wesker.

Nunca entenderé cómo fue posible que Claire y León me apartaran como olvidando mi existencia. Con apenas doce años quedé a merced del hombre de gafas oscuras a quien creí mi verdugo; el mismo sujeto que al final se convirtió en lo más próximo a una figura paternal presente. La vida no es justa con nadie; sin embargo, se portó especialmente injusta conmigo. Perdí a mis padres antes de poder atormentarlos con mi pubertad; mi único referente, luego de la tragedia biológica-terrorista de Raccoon, era un criminal sombrío, un científico asesino, el mejor y único amigo de mi padre.

Me llevó a habitar su infierno; en su mansión, oscura y vieja, tecnológica y escalofriante, viví una adolescencia poco natural.

Recuerdo que llegué allá sin nada. Ni siquiera llevaba una valija con recuerdos de la infancia. Sentía la mano enguantada arrastrarme al interior de mi nuevo hogar. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Me preguntaba por qué todos habrían de abandonarme. Había sido pasada de mano en mano como moneda de cambio, hasta llegar a ese momento en el que Albert Wesker me estaba instalando en un cuarto sombrío. La habitación tenía la apariencia de un recinto imperial, mas era frío y enorme para una niña de apenas doce años. Me hacía sentir perdida en un vacío infinito, sin tener nada ni a nadie de quien sostenerme.

Entré en el cuarto con la certeza de que había vuelto a nacer. Tenía que olvidar todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento; adaptarme para sobrevivir, jugar a las cartas como Wesker ordenaba. Ser una prisionera que renunciaba a su obstinación de ser feliz a cualquier costo.

Recuerdo haberme paseado por la majestuosa habitación real, gimoteando y con los ojos bien abiertos. Mi corazón de niña quiso animarme diciendo que era un sitio digno de una princesa encantada. Quería jugar a los cuentos de hadas aún cuando mi mente traumatizada tiraba a la basura mis fantasías desesperadas. Las imágenes de un castillo brillante, lleno de listones de encaje y caballeros gallardos, se mezclaban con las de los cuerpos pútridos caminando con parsimonia a través de las calles de mi ciudad natal.

La primera noche me recosté sobre la cama de medidas descomunales, entre las sábanas de seda japonesa y las almohadas de algodón egipcio; luego, miré el techo grabado con metales y los candelabros arcaicos que parecían quejarse en silencio. Y lloré como no volví a hacerlo hasta el día de hoy. Lloré por Claire, la pelirroja valiente a quien consideraba mi amiga y mi ejemplo a seguir; lloré por León, que ganó pronto mi admiración y mi afecto, quizá hasta me empezó a gustar como un bobo amor de secundaria. Lloré por mis padres; ingenuos, entregados a la ciencia y no al deber con su precaria familia. Ambos tuvieron un destino trágico ni siquiera comparable con las obras de Shakespeare. William Birkin asesinó, convertido en una de las criaturas más horrendas y atemorizantes que he presenciado, a la mujer que amaba. A la madre negligente quien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enseñarme a ser una mejor persona.

Y el día de hoy, gris como pocos y triste como cualquiera, lloro por Albert Wesker. Está retorciéndose de dolor sobre la misma cama en la cual yo derramé mis nostalgias el primer día a su lado. Asesinó a León, y en el proceso, algún daño mortal debió causarle el antiguo policía. No puede ni hablarme; sólo gruñe y se aferra a las mantas. Con trabajos y respira. Lo traje arrastrando hasta este santuario y dejé el cuerpo del agente Kennedy en la sala; ya ha bañado la alfombra central con la sangre que brota del agujero en su pecho. En el rostro de León se adivinan las marcas de la agonía; en su mano, la ampolleta y jeringa culpables de inyectarle a mi padre ficticio el líquido que habría de matarlo.

La vida con Albert Wesker era difícil. Llegué a pensar que nunca podría adaptarme y moriría de soledad. O de hambre, porque a esa edad no sabía cocinar y las habilidades de mi benefactor no incluían las de un chef. Afortunadamente tuvo la delicadeza de contratar a dos personas para cuidar de mí y ayudar a saciar mis necesidades. Mariel; una mujer madura capaz de agachar la cabeza y cumplir órdenes al pie la letra, y Javier; el jardinero, vigilante, guardabosques y cuentacuentos personal.

Poco a poco me fui adaptando a la inmensidad de mis aposentos, a lo misterioso y oculto del que muchas veces escuché llamar tirano. No lo veía con frecuencia; de hecho, fue hasta el siguiente año cuando, por azar o mi necedad infantil, empezamos a frecuentarnos.

Me había acostumbrado a jugar con amigos imaginarios, vagar sola por las habitaciones y esconderme por los rincones como si aquello pudiera protegerme del abandono. Ante todo trataba de mantenerme feliz. No tenía juguetes en ese instante; lo único que tenía a disposición era una biblioteca, papel y muchas plumas. Con eso entretenía mis tardes y brincando en la cama gastaba mis mañanas.

Sin embargo, mi absoluta soledad terminó una noche de tormenta. Ya tenía puesta la pijama y me disponía a dormir cuando los truenos iniciaron su orquesta fantasmagórica. Me escondí debajo del edredón, pero el miedo lo traspasó. Salí de mi cama dispuesta a dejar a un lado mi dignidad (como niña grande que ya me sentía) e ir a tocar a la puerta de Mariel porque el miedo a las tormentas me había aquejado desde que tengo memoria. Aunque ahora sé que hay cosas peores a las cuales temer.

A medio camino me dio sed y tuve la terrorífica necesidad de bajar la escalinata con el fin de obtener un vaso con agua. Apenas alumbraban unas lámparas anaranjadas a media luz en la sala, y gracias a ellas me atreví a continuar mi travesía. Solía ser más valiente, pero esa valentía brotaba inspirada por la figura de Claire Redfield. Y Claire Redfield se disipó entre la niebla, deshaciéndose de la molestia que yo creía ser.

¡Cuánto me asusté al ver a Albert Wesker aparecer de súbito en la entrada, empapado de frente a planta del pie! Cubierto con un impermeable negro y sus clásicas botas de piel de serpiente, parecía un espectro revestido de tinieblas, deslizándose silencioso en la penumbra. En sus lentes se reflejó la espontaneidad de un relámpago: casi suelto un agudo y chillón alarido, pero me tapé la boca. Ese fue consejo de Leon; si una criatura no adivinaba mi presencia por la vista, sin duda lo haría con un grito de sorpresa.

Agaché la mirada, temblando de miedo y del frío colado por la puerta abierta. El recién llegado se retiró sus ropas contra la llovizna, sacudió sus lentes después, y me clavó unas orbes rojas y brillantes parecidas a las de un reptil.

— ¿Por qué no estás dormida, Sherry? —me preguntó Wesker al entrar. Sus botas resonaban por todas las habitaciones de la mansión. Hubo noches que supe de su llegada por el vibrar imperceptible que provocaban sus taconeos sobre la madera.

—Te-tenía sed —tartamudee.

En ese entonces me parecía un gigante con porte de rey. Pasó a mi lado y yo no dejé de mirarlo. Por un instante estuve segura de que se seguiría de largo, ignorando mi rostro angustiado, mis ojos acuosos y atemorizados. No obstante, al percatarse de que me mantuve cual estatua de sal, se giró a verme y sentenció: —Sígueme.

Me llevó a la sala y me forzó a sentarme en los sillones. Se dirigió a la cocina, y antes de que pestañeara ya tenía un fresco vaso de agua frente a mí.

Albert Wesker no me dijo nada. Dejó el recipiente en la mesa de centro y se sentó del otro lado, no sin antes hacerse de un poco de coñac y encender los candelabros. Apenas se ofrecía una luz opaca, mas lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ver a mi anfitrión y sentirme incómoda.

Me vio brincar con los truenos, con un gesto claro de pánico, y una sonrisa burlona se posó en sus finos labios rosados.

—¿Miedo a los truenos? —preguntó maliciosamente.

Hoy le hubiera dado una cara de fastidio que se mereciera una llamada de atención y un castigo; en ese entonces sólo asentí con timidez. El hombre de gafas negras volvió a sonreír de lado; encendió la lámpara de lectura y tomó uno de los libros próximos al reclinable que parecía ser su predilecto.

Me pregunté si no iba a dormir, y por un instante cruzó por mi mente la idea de ponerme las pantuflas silenciosamente e irme a la cama. Sin embargo, mi pavor a los truenos era tan poderoso que hasta la presencia de aquel intimidante individuo parecía un agradable consuelo. Él, leyendo; yo, acompañada por primera vez desde el incidente en Raccoon. Aquél donde quedé huérfana de padre y madre. Así, habiendo satisfecho mi sed y con una compañía inesperada, caí rendida en la cómoda. Amanecí cubierta con un sobretodo negro y el libro que Wesker había estado estudiando continuaba en el lugar que él había ocupado.

Allí inició la verdadera relación con mi guardian.

Un ruido me saca de los recuerdos. Trato de colocar mi atención en el leve gemido que proviene de la cama. Es gutural y forzado, pero quiere comunicar un deseo moribundo capaz de partirme el alma en dos.

—A-agua… —solicita la una vez imponente voz del prestigiado científico. No quiero dejarlo por temor a que llegue otro justiciero a terminar lo que Leon inició; sin embargo, mis opciones son limitadas.

Con el dolor de mi alma abandonada me levanto de su lecho de moribundo, y como él lo hiciera aquella noche, lleno un vaso de cristalina agua. Regreso con pistola en mano, pero para mi alivio nadie más parece atreverse a pegarnos una visita sorpresa.

—Sherry… —profirió el moribundo apenas respirando. Sentí culpa de que mi corazón latiera aliviado por su voz cuando hablar parecía provocarle tanto dolor.

Con la fuerza del cielo y como mi razonamiento me dio a entender, le facilité el líquido vital. La mitad se volcó sobre sus ropas; una cuarta parte retornó al exterior junto con un esputo sanguinolento. Apreté los labios hasta hacerme sangre; sangre que se mezcló con la sal desbordante de mis ojos. Se juntó con los recuerdos y el sonido de una mansión acabada que lloraba a su amo.

Oh, esas memorias…

Luego de aquella noche de tormenta, creo que Wesker se fue percatando poco a poco de mi presencia, aceptándola en su estrecho espacio, abrazándome con su ya insensible humanidad. Empecé a crecer y habitar aquel palacio como un hogar bien merecido. Se empezó a llenar de obsequios, lujos, de los detalles que harían sonreír a una joven de doce años.

Y a medida que aumentaba mi edad, también nuestra convivencia. Leíamos libros en silencio y cuando estaba de buen humor me preparaba café. Él fingía no querer mi compañía discreta; yo, sonreía entre dientes y lo miraba de reojo. Algunas veces hasta preparamos la cena sin ayuda. Aquel sádico asesino siempre revisó debajo de la cama y dentro del ropero por si algún monstruo planeaba aparecer a torturarme; nunca se fue de misión —las cuales duraban semanas o meses, generalmente— sin decirme que no tardaría en volver.

Aquéllas se transformaron en nuestras costumbres y de nadie más. Fui desarrollando la tradición de escribirle al celular de vez en cuando, y aunque sus respuestas siempre fueron cortantes, estaba segura de que a ambos nos era de ayuda saber que la soledad estaba exiliada del pequeño universo en el que fingía asumir el papel de mi padre.

Llegué a la adolescencia aprendiendo por mi cuenta, estudiando los libros raros que Wesker hacía llegar a mis manos; entrenando mi fuerza y resistencia con un arte marcial milenaria; dominando armas variadas e invirtiendo las tardes en el campo de tiro con quien yo empezaba a considerar mi padre adoptivo.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, mi tutor me dejó empezar a participar en algunos de sus viajes. En el fondo mi corazón sentía una culpa terrible; sabía lo que significaban cada una de esas travesías: personas sufriendo, contrabando de armas biológicas, cenas de negocios con uno que otro fallecido. Pero, por otro lado, era tiempo invertido con la única persona cercana y, aunque no expresaba su afecto abiertamente, al menos se preocupaba por mí. Le llamaría 'tiempo de calidad' pero eso me haría ver como una desalmada. Sin embargo, ninguna persona imparcial puede juzgarme por encontrar placentera la compañía a mi disposición; principalmente porque el resto de mis conocidos y familiares me abandonaron.

No me convertí en el vivo retrato adolescente de Wesker; no obstante, sí adopté algunas de sus costumbres y modos. Me moldeó para sobrevivir, siempre ganar y nunca rendirme. A la mayoridad de edad ya era una mujer fatal que podía vestir de cóctel y calzar tacones; usar su mente para buscar la mejor estrategia de escape; seducir con la palabra y asesinar con la mirada; un ser provisto del cerebro y la resistencia necesarias para convertirse en espía. Una agente capaz de salvar el pellejo a cualquier precio.

Así, llegué a respetar y querer a Albert pues era mi puente con el exterior. No me brindó la infancia más normal, pero al menos siempre tuve algún obsequio en Navidad; libros, ropa fina y unas cuantas prendas rebeldes, películas, discos y hasta una que otra mascota. Al enfermar, jamás me faltó un doctor ni medicamentos. La educación privada, los lujos y pasatiempos caros venían llenando el vacío de las ausencias de Wesker y su prácticamente nula capacidad de expresar amor.

Vuelvo al presente. El tiempo fatal que nos ha alcanzado. Es irónico: siempre creí que, debido a mi relación peligrosa con el tirano, yo sería la primera en fenecer. Ahora lo veo convulsionar. Sus extremidades se sacuden en espasmos agónicos, su boca entreabierta se resiste a gritar, aunque sé que es lo que su cuerpo le solicita con urgencia. Pero él mismo odia la debilidad; verse vulnerable es su único miedo. Me acerco a la que fuera mi cama durante todos estos años, asustada porque mis rodillas se apoyan en el edredón y se sienten mojadas. Debe de haber sangre debajo.

Me aproximo. Mis manos buscan tocar su cabello rubio, cubierto de un sudor frío, y lo acaricio con temor. Produzco pequeños sonidos de consuelo cuya única finalidad es hacerle saber que estoy presente.

—Van a pagar… lo prometo —le susurro. Una parte de mí grita que Albert Wesker es un genocida, y este es el final que merece; la otra parte, la hija adoptiva, llora porque es injusto que la vuelvan a dejar.

—Ese… bastardo —es todo lo que alcanza a decir antes de que tenga que sostenerse de las cobijas nuevamente porque el sufrimiento es agudo.

En estas circunstancias me lamento de no haber optado por convertirme en especialista bióloga, genetista, viróloga y demás títulos. De nuevo estoy parada viendo a la vida arrebatarme de tajo mi felicidad efímera y turbulenta, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Otra vez soy la huérfana desamparada, la niña de la mala suerte. No parece quedarle mucho tiempo, y yo estoy inevitablemente amarrada de manos y pies; de esta muerte no podré salvarlo. No soy mi padre.

Le tomo el pulso: tiene el corazón vuelto loco. La frente bañada en sudor relata la fiebre y los ojos desorbitados su delirio. Le tiembla el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, en un frenesí espasmódico irremediable. Encierro su mano derecha entre la mía, y a pesar de que con su fuerza desesperada me hace daño, no lloro ni en silencio.

Súbitamente escucho pasos en las escaleras. Mis sentidos entran en alerta. Siento la pistola palpitar en mi cintura. Desvio la mirada hacia la puerta de madera, esperando a un nuevo agente federal. Como lo sospeché: no se rendirán. Pero no permitiré que le hagan más daño; ni porque lo tengan dentro de la categoría de criminal, ni porque mi moralidad diga que era cuestión de tiempo ser atrapados. Mi guardián y yo matamos a tantos y sacrificamos aún más; sabía que no todos nuestros delitos habrían de quedar impunes. Pese a ello, haré todo por evitarle una nueva agonía.

Me separo de Wesker. Saco mi arma, y apunto al sitio de donde proviene el sonido. No me tiembla el pulso porque fui entrenada para tener temple de acero y no titubear al asesinar. Es cuando la veo: a la mentira viviente, a mi heroína de fantasía. Su cabellera pelirroja se asoma con un rostro desencajado e invadido de pena; debió ver el cuerpo de su compañero expuesto en la sala como trofeo de guerra. Sostiene el arma; y a diferencia de mí, a ella sí le falla el pulso.

—Sherry —me llama secamente. Parece haber visto un muerto viviente. No, quizá su expresión es peor. Me hiere más que una daga. Es como si hubiese olvidado la posibilidad de mi existencia; como si en todos estos años no me hubiera pensado ni siquiera una vez.

—Claire… ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto sin poder evitar un tono de voz amargo.

—Aléjate de ese monstruo, Sher —me dice en tono cariñoso. Poco a poco desciende su arma.

Suelto un bufido indignado.

—¿Monstruo? ¿Quién es el monstruo, Claire? —la cuestiono. Mi voz se siente pesada y me asfixia un nudo en la garganta.

—Sabes lo que hizo; Leon… Leon está muerto —. Los ojos se le inundan de lágrimas. Yo no hago descender la pistola; al contrario, me siento frenética y capaz de disparar en cualquier momento.

Hay tanta tristeza en mi interior tratando de escapar.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento. Mas no puedo permitir que intentes dañarlo —respondo con entereza.

—Ni yo que la muerte de Leon sea en vano —. La chica que un día admiré trata de acercarse, pero yo no se lo permito. Adquiero una pose amenazante, apretando el mango de la pistola y mirándola con frialdad.

—Sherry, sé razonable. Podemos lograr que un juez sea indulgente contigo… t-te forzó a cometer todas esas atrocidades. Sé razonable —intenta mediar Claire, colocando las manos en señal de rendición.

— ¿¡Razonable!? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que entregue a la única persona a la que le he importado un carajo? No voy a hacerlo —sentencio definitivamente.

—A ese hombre no le importa nadie más que sí mismo.

Rio con una tonalidad desagradable. Creo asustar a Claire Redfield: de la niña que conoció ya no quedan ni las cenizas.

— ¿¡Y tú qué demonios crees saber!? ¡Te olvidaste de mí! ¿A quienes no les importó que me encerraran en un orfanato?

—Sherry, lo lamento. Cuando quisimos encontrarte él te había desapa…

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuál es la excusa que inventarás esta vez, Claire Redfield? ¿No tuviste tiempo porque estabas muy ocupada salvando al mundo? ¿Olvidaste mi dirección? —reclamo con sarcasmo. No puedo ni concebir la idea de que ella me está desviando del lecho de Albert Wesker; quiero gritarle que se largue, que por mi ya ha hecho suficiente. Lograron su cometido: no hay forma de detener el veneno que corre por sus venas. Sin embargo, Claire parece querer cerciorarse de no dejar cabos sueltos.

—Lo… lamento, Sher. No quería hacerte daño; te prometí que estaríamos juntas y deseaba de corazón cumplir mi promesa —dice con la voz temblorosa. ¡Como si me fuera a compadecer!; ella tiene a su hermano, amigos que la adoran como persona... tiene a alguien preocupándose constantemente por ella. Yo, en cambio, estoy viendo a mi única familia morir. Estaré sola antes de que llegue el amanecer.

— ¡Y entonces por qué me dejaste pudrirme en la oscuridad! ¡Por qué nunca volviste! ¡Te estuve esperando por años; creí en ti, creí en ustedes, y me fallaron! —grito con la voz quebrada.

Albert hace el amago de erguirse en la cama, pero le resulta imposible. Volteo a ver a mi antigua amiga; los movimientos del tirano la han alertado. De nuevo hace presente su beretta y yo me apresuro a colocarme a la ofensiva. Noto la cascada de lágrimas en sus mejillas y el arrepentimiento perforándole el alma.

Es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

—Lo siento, Sherry, pero no puedo permitir que este asesino continúe vivo —. Detecto la absoluta resolución en su mirada, le apunta al hombre malherido que yace en la cama y enseguida se escucha un disparo. El eco se dispersa como olas en el mar, y ni la respiración rauda de Wesker me devuelve a la realidad. Sólo la mancha roja que comienza a formarse en el abdomen de Claire Redfield es un grito que me despierta del letargo causado por la detonación. He disparado mi arma contra ella antes de que le propine a Wesker el tiro de gracia. Veo su mirada verde adolorida y la exclamación caliente muerta en sus labios. Se derrumba hacia atrás con la gracia de un pétalo seco; sus ojos abiertos a la caricia mortuoria y los brazos extendidos majestuosamente.

No podía dejar que lo mataran frente a mis ojos. No a mí figura paterna, al mentor que hizo lo que estaba programado para, no a mi familia. La perdí una vez por mi imposibilidad de actuar; no podría luchar contra ese sentimiento una vez más.

La pistola cayó de mis manos causando un ruido sordo. De inmediato me puse de cuclillas y regresé mi atención a mi tutor.

—Aquí estoy… —le canté con la voz en un hilo y el labio inferior temblando.

Él no dijo nada, pero por primera vez desde que lo encontré tirado en la sala, herido de muerte, me miró con consciencia. Ya no parecía padecer; estaba esperando enfriarse por completo y dejar de respirar.

—No te enseñé a llorar —susurró Wesker con su característica voz de huracán.

—Aprendí mucho antes de vivir contigo, papá —le respondí.

Nuestros ojos azules se encontraron. Su respiración ahora era débil, sus ojos se veían cansados y somnolientos, lo que me dio la esperanza de que pudiera partir en paz.

Yo continuaba llorando, ya no en un llanto apretado, sino como la niña llorona que conoció.

—Ven acá —me llamó. Albert Wesker tomó mi brazo ya con una obvia debilidad. Seguí el movimiento y me recosté a su lado en la cama revuelta. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho: sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda con una lentitud lastimosa, resultado de su condición.

Lloré cuanto pude. Me aferré a su cuerpo en búsqueda de un calor que se disipaba. Escuché los latidos irregulares y cada vez más lentos, grabando su sinfonía en una caja de música de la memoria. Recordé Raccoon y sus peligrosos, mi vida y sus tragedias, a quienes llegaron y se fueron. A Leon y sus palabras reconfortantes; a Claire y sus mimos, sus cuidados y la seguridad que me transmitió en medio de la catástrofe. Pensé en Wesker y su posibilidad de sentir; sus consejos y rudas enseñanzas, sus obsequios comprados al apuro de su vida militar, sus revisiones del ropero contra las criaturas de infancia.

Las tímidas luces se asomaban por mis cortinas de terciopelo.

El pecho en el que reposo se mueve cada vez más despacio.

Está por amanecer.

Todos estaban equivocados. Mis padres, buscando la felicidad en el poder; Leon y Claire, durmiendo sus culpas con su lucha por rescatar a una humanidad ya decadente. Wesker, ansiando la inmortalidad con su trabajo, cuando él ya era inmortal en mi mente y corazón.

Siento que la mano que me acaricia está pausando más frecuentemente.

Tengo ganas de rogar: "¡No te vayas, papá!" Tal como en alguna ocasión lo hice con William Birkin, pero ambos ya están demasiado lejos de mis manos.

Yo pude ser diferente; el mundo podría haber sido distinto de no ser por la soledad y las ciegas ambiciones.

Albert Wesker exhala su último aliento con una larga pausa.

Acaba de amanecer.

Y de nuevo estoy sola con tres cuerpos.

* * *

...

Como autor uno no puede cansarse de la tragedia y el drama. Es de esas historias que no puedes leer durante tu periodo, lo siento.

Espero que les haya gustado; lágrimas, palomitas y tomates son bien recibidos de igual manera. Oh, y reviews también, favs y follows. Pero dejo de hacerme promoción porque las malas lenguas dicen que eso es mendigar.

El reto parece ser todo un éxito hasta el momento. Todavía no leo todas, pero estoy en eso, y me parece increíble toparme con tanta creatividad.

* * *

 **En otros asuntos quería aclarar un par de cosas** acerca del **foro, los retos y sobre mi persona** en general.

En primer lugar, quiero que sea evidente que **los retos no tienen la finalidad de hacer sentir mal a nadie.** **Ni se está calificando ni se está corrigiendo** nada en absoluto. El objetivo no es dañar la sensibilidad de nadie ni la imagen del fandom en su totalidad. Hay personas que piensan (y **me gustaría que presentaran pruebas donde yo aparezco haciéndolo** ) que lo que se busca es calificar una historia como en el preescolar. Como administradora, y los participantes sabrán de ello, **lo único que hago es leer y dejar una opinión personal al respecto**. Me parecería una grosería no leer a un autor sólo porque lo acabo de conocer.

En segundo lugar, y respecto a mi persona, **se ha estado manejando la versión de que los reviews de Cuerpo cautivo y otras de mis historias fueron de alguna forma comprados** (a quién se le ocurrió, desconozco sus pruebas y motivos). Con todo respeto, semejante estupidez sin precedentes. Estuve meses ausente en la historia; ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensarla, ¿y creen que me anduve anunciando en la sección amarilla para que me leyeran? Es historia es muy extensa, con una pareja casi nula en el fandom en español, y gustó. Esa es la única explicación de todos los comentarios que tiene. **¿O ya olvidaron las personas que me critican que también solían leerla?**

Si no estuviera tan segura de mi único talento me sentiría indignada, pero como soy muy confiada y segura de lo que hago, **me halaga que se tomen esa molestia de hacer teorías sobre lo que escribo y dejo de escribir**. Yo no soy culpable de hacer lo que me gusta como me gusta, y que esto sea agradable para quienes me lean.

 **Sobre la mafia**. Creo que en ningún momento se ha discriminado a nadie en el foro; si se excluyó a algunas personas fue por su actitud grosera, altanera y envidiosa. Si no quieren estar dentro de él están en todo su derecho, como están los moderadores (y lo dice las reglas del foro) de excluir a los autores agresivos. La verdad es que nadie es indispensable en esta vida, ni yo misma ni ninguna de mis colaboradoras. Ahora, **en ningún momento las administradoras hemos decidido decirle a alguien lo que debe leer o no. ¿O acaso me piensan tan poderosa como para influir en los gustos de los demás autores?** Si es así, de nuevo me siento halagada. Nunca creí que mi alcancé fuera tan grande y hubiera afectado a tantas personas como para decir: "Adriana nos dijo que esos autores son malos, no hay que leerlos". Es hasta tonto, si lo piensan detenidamente.

Creo que me he portado a la altura al no hacer nada de ese estilo. Pueden preguntarle a cualquier miembro si he contactado con ellos para tener ese tipo de conversaciones. **No he querido responder a las difamaciones porque lo que digan o no de mí me tiene sin cuidado.** Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesta a que este tipo de mentiras manche el trabajo y esfuerzo de autores que acaban de unirse a este proyecto.

 **Me gustaría que esas personas presentaran pruebas de lo que dicen: de que realmente estamos chantajeando a autores para que nos lean.** Si nos atrevimos a abrir el foro es porque creemos tener experiencia suficiente en como para organizar un par de eventos, nada más.

Otro asunto es un **par de reviews anónimos que de acuerdo a estas personas provienen de miembros del foro** , o en su defecto, de mí. En primera instancia, qué flojera, si quiero pleito lanzo la piedra pero no escondo la mano. ¿O qué, creen que me daría miedo que me gritaran del otro lado de la pantalla? Si yo les dejo un review no duden que se los digo a la cara. **Yo no me ando con hipocresías.** Y en segunda instancia, me causa gracia porque ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de dejarles un mensaje a las historias que me gustan. No pienso malgastar mi tiempo dedicándoles mis palabras a quien sencillamente no lo vale.

También, **aunque bromeamos con lo de ser una mafia, estamos muy lejos de serlo**. Lo adoptamos porque nos pareció gracioso que pensaran así del foro. A veces me hacen sentir como Ozwell Spencer. Una especie de líder malévolo que maneja los hilos desde las sombras. La verdad es que me han hecho reír más de una vez con la posibilidad. Lo encuentro ridículo porque ni siquiera paso tanto tiempo en esta red de autores. Tengo cosas que hacer de este lado del portátil, ¿saben?

No había hablado de nada de esto porque nuestra reacción, como moderadoras, ha sido la de ignorarlo y **llevar el conflicto por la vía pacífica**. Dicen que para pelear se necesitan dos. Y **la verdad no nos gusta rebajarnos a responder agresiones sin sentido.**

Y para los difamadores: si no los leen, no es mi problema. **Yo no manejo ni el fandom ni nada por el estilo. Si lo hiciera, no seguirán aquí.** Y si tienen tanto coraje, **vayan a pagarse un curso de cómo escribir algo interesante** y **dejen de estarse inventando excusas.** A mí ni me metan en sus problemas de seguridad como autoras.

¿Y si me siento superior por los 500 reviews de Cuerpo cautivo? No, la verdad es que me siento más humilde de lo que alguna vez me he sentido (a veces peco de arrogante, y no lo niego, pero jamás he buscado dañar a alguien con ello) porque **los lectores han sido pacientes y amables conmigo**. Yo **no creo que mi valor como persona o escritora dependa de quien me lee o de quien me dejó de leer**. Pero por el simple hecho de no seguirles el juego, sí me siento una mejor persona. A mí no me van a venir a espantar con sus comentarios, ni me hieren con su ignorancia de cómo funcionan las cosas en el mundo. Ahora, si lo que quieren hacer es tener una historia que a pesar de largas ausencias siga en pie, pues a trabajarle, queridas, porque el oro no cae del cielo. **No culpen a alguien más de sus fracasos porque esa es una actitud de perdedor.**

Lo que leo o no leo, lo que comento o no comento, debe de tenerles sin preocupación. Yo le dejo review a quien se me antoja. **A mí nadie me está obligando a dejar reviews ni comprando mi simpatía**. Créanme, en este mundo nadie es tan importante como para influir de esa manera en los demás, ni nadie es tan perfecto como para agradarles a todos.

Ahora, si es mi presencia lo que les molesta, siento lástima, porque eso no va a cambiar. **Ni mi persona, ni ninguna de mis colegas van a desaparecer sólo por darles gusto.** Al contrario, dicen que de ardor mueren los quemados.

Finalmente, y después de aburrirlos con esta larga explicación, si alguien tiene algún problema conmigo, que venga y me lo diga a la cara. ¿Por qué hablar a las espaldas? Yo en persona les mandaría un mensaje privado, pero **la realidad es que ustedes tienen un problema conmigo, y no al revés. Así que si quieren decirme cualquier cosa, saben dónde pueden hallarme. Los MP están abiertos.** Las mencionaría, pero a mí exhibir a los autores no me va. **Yo tengo más clase que éso.** Y por mi posición en el foro no pienso ponerme a discutir como en las verdulerías.

Me retiro porque tengo historias del reto que leer todavía, y no quiero dejar a nadie esperando por mi grandioso review (sarcasmo, por si queda la duda).

Saludos, queridos míos.

Sinceramente,

AdrianaSnapeHouse, **orgullosa administradora del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.**

 **Larga vida a la mafia.**


End file.
